1946
]] Theatrical releases Feature films * April 20 - ''Make Mine Music (premiered in New York City, New York) * August 15 - Make Mine Music * September 1 - Fantasia (first re-release; general release version) * November 12 - Song of the South premiered on Atlanta, Georgia. * November 20 - Song of the South Shorts * February 5 - The ABC of Hand Tools * February 14 - The Building of a Tire * March 8 - A Knight for a Day * March 12 - Bathing Time for Baby * April 2 - Planning for Good Eating * April 3 - Environmental Sanitation * April 12 - Pluto's Kid Brother * May 10 - In Dutch * June 7 - Squatter's Rights * June 28 - Donald's Double Trouble * July 19 - The Purloined Pup * August 7 - A Feather in His Collar * August 9 - Wet Paint * August 30 - Dumbell of the Yukon * September 20 - Lighthouse Keeping * October 11 - Bath Day * November 1 **''Frank Duck Brings 'em Back Alive'' **''The Story of Menstruation'' * December 20 - Double Dribble People Births *January 5 - Diane Keaton (actress) *January 19 ** Dolly Parton (singer, songwriter, multi-instrumentalist, record producer, actress, voice actress, author, businesswoman, and philanthropist) ** Anna Biedrzycka-Sheppard (costume designer) *February 2 - Blake Clark (stand-up comedian, actor, and voice actor) *February 7 - Pete Postlethwaite (actor) *February 20 **Sandy Duncan (actress, dancer, and singer) **Brenda Blethyn (actress) *February 21 **Anthony Daniels (actor, voice actor, and mime artist) **Alan Rickman (actor) *February 24 - Barry Bostwick (actor) *March 1 - Lana Wood (actress and producer) *March 12 **Frank Welker (voice actor) **Liza Minnelli (actress and singer) **Dean Cundey (cinematographer and director) *March 26 - Johnny Crawford (actor, singer, and musician) *April 8 - Stuart Pankin (film and television actor) *April 11 - Laurie Faso (television actor and occasional voice actor) *April 12 - Ed O'Neill (actor) *April 18 - Hayley Mills (actress) *April 19 - Tim Curry (actor and voice actor) *April 29 - Wayne Robson (television, film, and stage actor) *May 2 - David Suchet (actor) *May 9 - Candice Bergen (actress and daughter of Edgar Bergen) *June 2 - Lasse Hallström (director, screenwriter) *June 3 - Penelope Wilton (English actress of stage, film, and TV) *June 14 - Donald Drumpf (bussinessman and United States President) *June 28 - Gilda Radner (comedienne and actress) *July 6 - Sylvester Stallone (actor) *July 8 - Robert Knepper (actor) *July 13 - Cheech Marin (voice actor) *July 14 - Cubby O'Brien (musician) *July 15 - Linda Ronstadt (music recording artist) *July 16 **Toshio Furukawa (Japanese voice actor) **Dave Goelz (puppeteer) **Richard LeParmentier (actor) *July 22 - Danny Glover (actor, director, and activist) *July 27 - Rade Šerbedžija (actor) *August 1 - Karen Pendleton (Mouseketeer) *August 16 - Lesley Ann Warren (actress and singer) *August 19 **Christopher Malcolm (television and film actor, director, and producer) **Bill Clinton (42nd President of the United States) *September 5 **Dennis Dugan (actor, director, and comedian) **Loudon Wainwright III (folk singer, humorist, and actor) *September 15 - Oliver Stone film director, screenwriter, producer, and military veteran) *September 18 - Akira Kamiya (voice actor) *September 28 - Jeffrey Jones (actor) *September 30 - Fran Brill (actress and puppeteer) *October 4 - Susan Sarandon (voice actress) *October 10 - Ben Vereen (dancer, singer, and actor) *October 16 - Suzanne Somers (actress, author, and singer) *October 22 - Richard McGonagle (actor and voice actor) *October 30 - Katsuhisa Hōki (Japanese voice actor and actor) *November 6 - Sally Field (actress) *November 20 - Samuel E. Wright (actor and voice actor) *December 17 - Eugene Levy (actor, voice actor, comedian, producer, director, musician, and writer) *December 18 - Steven Spielberg (director, producer, and screenwriter) *December 23 - Susan Lucci (actress, television host, author, singer, and entrepreneur) *December 25 - Stuart Wilson (actor) *December 30 - Patti Smith (singer-songwriter, artist, and poet) Deaths *August 13 - H.G. Wells (novelist, teacher, historian, and journalist) Character debuts * April 20 - Casey, Peter, Peter's grandfather, Sasha, Sonia, Ivan, Wolf, Misha, Yasha, and Vladimir, Willie the Whale, Tetti-Tatti, Egret Couple, Blake, Cooney, Jimmy Flynn, Pitcher, Umpire, Ladies from the Stand, Teenagers, Johnny Fedora, Alice Blue Bonnet, Whitey, Tetti-Tatti's sailors * November 12 - Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, Br'er Bear, Mr. Bluebird, Br'er Frog, Uncle Remus, Johnny, Ginny Favers, Jake and Joe Favers, Br'er Terrapin 1946